If i die young bury me in satin!
by LillersEvans
Summary: amber martin is a rich 19 year old grease monkey she finally meets Jackson Jax Teller and never having a boyfriend fell fast and ahrd for him tara is caushing problems belle wants to help get rid of...will it work? JaxXOc
1. Chapter 1

I had my body under the car working on it annoyed I mean seriously belle jut HAD to go to take care of some things with the Sons of Anarchy she called me last minute and had me drive down here…UGH! I was a total grease monkey…and Clay I know trusts me with the cars along with Gemma I never met the others except for chibs and opie. I snorted at the thought of my amazing parents seeing me here. Rich, catholic trying to set me up with a rich guy for their own needs to be met along with them hating me playing guitar and drawing along with painting.

"FUCK!" I yelled getting oil and shit raining down on me I got yanked out and helped up I see gemma and cringed my eyes closed and I wiped my eyes off and dumped my water bottle on my face. I got it off and I wiped my face off again pissed off.

"hard day?" she asked and I snorted crossing my arms over my chest…my white shirt is old and ratty with grease, oil, and other shit on it that won't come off, along with a blue over shirt for the garage logo. I sighed and pushed my hair from my face and I knew I had a black streak there. My hair is in a high ponytail and my jeans are pretty messed up too.

"you have no idea…they messed up the oil line…with duct tape it does fix everything…but still!" I said annoyed she laughed and patted my shoulder I have a raven on my left shoulder blade and on my right hip a black lily.

"oh come on lily (my nickname)…itll be okay" she said chipper as usual I snorted and saw people ride in my sleeves are rolled up and I crossed my arms over my chest. I shook my head and went back under with more of my tools I snorted when I heard kissing and happy sounds. I never had a boyfriend and don't want one…

I sighed and heard someone come over and I was pulled form under the car its gemma. "can you go check on Wendy please.." I nodded and wiped my hands. "amber you look horrible.." she said I snorted and pulled out a smoke and lit it up.

"I know and I am not here to look pretty…most guys don't even want me so why even try" I said with a snort I took and drag and went to my 1967 chevy impala that is black and slid in.

I made it to her house and knocked and sighed a bit I went back and saw her on the floor…I gaped and panicked a bit. I went inside and slid in her blood trying to wake her up I couldn't help but sigh a bit. I got her on 911 and made sure she was safe and kept trying to call Jax from the number on her phone..but no answer. I drove back and honked my horn and freaking out gemma, and a few guys came out along with belle.

"I tried to call you guys" they saw the blood on my shoes and I cringed a bit. "she is in the hospital…" I said and they all moved at once.

"AMBER RIDE WITH JAX!" gemma yelled I looked around and a blonde took my arm and yanked me to a motorcycle I was picked up and put onto the bike and handed a helmet. We made it to the hospital in record time and I must say…jax smelled wonderful.

I sat there and listened to what happened I couldn't help but cringe a bit I snuck a glance at Jax and I saw how upset he was I walked over and put a hand on his shoulder I sighed and saw him stalk out I followed him and Belle handed me the keys to her bike I nodded in thanks and followed them to the bar.

"JAX" I yelled he saw me and glared at me I sighed and went with them inside. Jax was pretty pissed I grabbed his arm and he pushed me into the wall of the place.

"why do you care…you don't know me!" he said angrily I got angry and swung him around and put a knife to his throat and glared up at him.

"jax…I know what its like to have drugs mess up things and people you love…let me help" I hissed he relaxed a bit and I let him go.

I saw him pound on the guys and one of them came at jax I side tackled them and knocked his head hard enough to knock him out. The boys looked at me shocked I walked out and I sighed a bit and followed jax to see opie…opie saw me and walked over and picked me up and hugged me.

"woo girl…you look messy" he said I laughed and jax looked shocked.

"you know her…how come hardly any of us saw her but you did!" jax said annoyed I snorted and so did opie.

"she takes care of the kids when I need her…at my house actually teaching them how count and such" he said I smirked and was put down. We went back and gemma grabbed me and tugged me with her to her car.

"come on..we need to clean you up for tonight…you and jax would be perfect together..you just need to clean up" she said I snorted and allowed her to do whatever she need to. I showered and scrubbed till I was crystal clean.  
She handed me rugged looking shorts, black boots, a black tank top that was loose and sort of low cuts, a black leather jacket and she curled my hair so it was slightly above my shoulders and loose with my bangs to the right. I have no makeup on except for eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara.

"much better…I like you a hell of a lot better then wendy and tara.." she said smiling I shrugged innocently and she grinned and spun me around. She handed me my helmet, and of course gloves. "lets go…we shall make an entrance you follow in behind me" she said smirking I shrugged again. "have you ever dated?" she asked walking out I sighed and bit my lip.

"No I haven't actually I was a grease monkey Richie…" I said shrugging and sighing. I drove to Teller-Marrow and stepped off the bike and took my helmet off and shook out my hair. I got silence as I walked passed everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked with her to her Husband Clay I smiled and everyone whistled I blushed to the roots of my hair which I am currently pushing away from my face. "and she rises clean!" bobby said laughing I snorted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Am I really always that dirty?" I asked putting my hands in my back pocket and they all nodded. Jax got smacked in the back of the head and gestured to me. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"wow…amber…you look great" he said I shrugged a bit and gestured away. "come on…you can come with me for a beer" I said smirking he nodded and followed after me. I turned when we were near the bikes.

"what are you doing?" he asked with a slight laugh I handed him his helmet and took him to my bike I sat on it and smirked.

"come on we are seeing your son whether you like it or not.." I said putting my helmet on he shook his head.

"I cant…the club-" he started prtoesting I sighed and shook my head.

"Listen Telller…family is in important...okay…so lets go or I shall hogtie you to the seat now get on" I said firmly he sighed and ran a hand through his hair and got on.

We drove in silence and he went to see wendy and his son. He stormed out after I took a drag and he did as well fuming and handed it back to me. We drove to his house and I got off seeing his moms car there which is curious. We went inside and she is cleaning I sighed and stood there for a minute and I saw her smack him and I cringed a bit memory flying through my head.

"i-I will just go.." I said starting to walk back "I kind of don't belong here.." I said edging more but Jax and Gemma stopped me.

"wait…" gemma said I stopped and jax sighed a bit.

"listen he will make it if you both have faith and know in your heart he will…I don't belong in this conversation.." I said moving towards the door. Jax took my arm and sighed abit.

"I don't even know why I am doing this.." he said looking at his arm and pulling me to the table.

I sat down and listened to them and Gemma left I saw jax get up and I followed him and he flushed Crank down the toilet and looked at me. I sighed and went to my bike jax picked me up and put me on the back and drove me to the bar he got off and looked at me I smiled at him and nodded he nodded as well.

I went with gemma the next day to the hospital I smirked and saw Gemma pull up taras shirt and there was nothing there. I lifted mine up and pulled my pants down to show my crow and she glared at me I wiggled my fingers and gemma pulled me to the side and told me what the boys want me to do for them I went wide eyed in shock and gulped a bit nervously.

The next couple days were spent with me in the shop practicing hand to hand combat. I saw Donna for the first time she freaked and jax put a hand on my shoulder then slid it to my waist. I stood there and sighed a bit we went to his bike and we went to his dorm. I changed into leather pants and my push up bra which I don't normally wear. I sighed and jax looked at me through the mirror I blushed and looked away. I looked around and couldn't find my top I sighed annoyed and turned around hands on my hips my top is pretty tight and leather.

"jax where is my top!" I said annoyed he looked at me and raised an eyebrow at my belly scar I cringed at covered it. He also saw my tat.

"when did you get that?" he asked I sighed a bit.

"when me and belle went together and gemma along with clay said it was fine." I said he walked over and pulled my hand down and traced my scar I shivered and he handed me my leather tank top along with my long sleeve shirt. I blushed and put them on and followed him out to our bikes I got and followed him to the place.

We got followed by the others slowly and Clay nodded to me. We slid inside and I wired the place with bombs and such and I smirked as I worked I couldn't help but grin but something happened I stood stock still jax and the others went out and I sighed a bit and when I heard guns I flinched at each shot. Then I saw a man go after jax and I saw him shoot and I slit his throat. Jax gaped and I looked at him.

"don't look at me like that jax.." I said annoyed I wiped it and went inside and did my part with the fireworks..they set them all up and I stuck on in one the guys asses and nodded at my work. I got onto my bike and followed the car.

I went to the hospital and saw gemma and wendy I smirked and stood in the door. "listen wendy is it?" I asked and she nodded scared I smirked and looked her in the eyes.

"you come near abel….or even jax…I will kick your ass to the curb do you fucking hear me?" I asked and gemma looked impressed.

I saw tara and she told me the news and jax came around and I ran to him and hugged him laughing. "hes going to make it!" I said excitedly he grinned and I pulled away after hugging him and I felt like kissing him and I hesitated not sure how…sad as that sounds…he brushed his lips against mine and I felt him tense and we both pulled back I looked him in the eyes I swear I saw forever in them..but I wasn't sure how to go around with this.

"your bleeding" he said I looked at him and then myself

"just a cut..you have blood on you too go get some scrubs for us and lets go change.." I said and he nodded at me and got them I was already getting it off and I sighed a bit I got the dirt and such off as well. I stood in my bra and boy shorts panties that are lace both black and I sighed a bit. I was handed the scrubs and I quickly changed into them I went to leave I stood outside and we stood around abel and i smiled a bit and looked at clay.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood in the dorm and sighed looking at my reflection in the mirror and punched it hard I cringed as th blood rolled down my fingers and I pulled the glass out and cleaned it out along with wrapping it. I sighed and pushed my brown hair from my face and looked at my hazel eyes and said darkly "he wont want you…so forget it"

-JAx pov-

I looked at the nice legs in torn pants and boots and saw her black shirt is up showing her scar and tattoo. I sighed and looked at her pale skin and couldn't help but wonder what is wrong that is until opie and clay along with gemma grabbed me.

"what the hell?" I asked and they turned on the tv and showed her parents announcing the loss of the baby her mom was carrying I saw her stare blankly at the camera and said 'fuck you' and walked off. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"well now we know why she is so upset.." Opie said and gemma shook her head.

"did you see her at the hospital last night jax?" she asked and I shook my head no

"I didn't…" I said confused and gemma nodded and reminded us of dinner together that weekend.

-Ambers pov three days later-

"you ready?" gemma asked in my dorm I am staying next to jax and I have given up on him and decided no guy is worth it.

"yeah" I said smiling in my jeans and long sleeve crème off the shoulder sweater. My hair is straightened and half back.

"you look beautiful" she said I grinned and blushed a bit.

"thanks.." I said slipping on my high heel boosts that go to my calf I walked downstairs and smiled at the boys and went to Gemmas on Jax bike.

I helped cook and Luanne smiled at me "jax has been watching you like a hawk after a mouse" she said grinning I looked at him and he quickly looked away I blushed all the way to my toes.

"no he hasn't…" I said annoyed and the girls laughed as I chopped carrots quickly and put my special sauce on the pasta. Chibs tried for a taste but I smacked his hand away.

"come on girls leave her alone…shes never dated before" Gemma said and th girls gaped at me and Belle laughed hysterically.

"all she cared about in school were cars and motorcycles" belle said giggling as chibs kissed her cheek.

"come on belle stop!" I said chucking a clean noodle at her she grinned and caught it eating it.

"no.." she said grinning "she never had sex, went on dates, or anything she stayed in the garage working on the car.." she said rolling her eyes. I never felt more embarrassed then I did now. I blushed harder as the girls grinned.

"well now you definitely are perfect" Gemma said patting my shoulder I snorted and finished the pasta and salad and brought it out on a nice dish and Jax watched me closely I looked at him and looked away quickly. Usually when I get nervous I drink a lot which is exactly what I did. After dinner I was pretty drunk and was about to pass out.

I remember stumbling along and jax thought it better for me to stay with him. I did that as well in a huge grey t shirt and nothing else besides my panties. I sighed and let my hair down before hand and stumbled to the bed jax helped me down and I soon fell asleep to the sound of the wind.

I woke up the next day to jax coming in the room in a towel I looked at myself and him and blushed heavily then I got sad again.

"listen how did you get your scar?" he asked and I looked away upset tears about to fall.

"i…well…my dad decided it would be better if no kid came from my womb…he decided when I was 17…he broke the bottle and cut me…I made it to the hospital after belle found me…I vowed then and there no guys or babies…" I said sadly pushing my hair from my face.

"well..you don't have to worry about the parents and you have a good life and house.." he started I snorted and looked away.

"listen Jax I appreciate you helping me last night and letting me crash here…but seriously I am broke and a virgin in everyway….no guy wants this baggage and as for the house it was burned by mayans they wanted their moneys worth…horses dead and decapitated…house gone.." I said standing up and going past him.

"I wouldn't mind it.." he said shrugging "would be a relief actually" he said grinning I snorted and left the room.

"just be with tara jax….you two have history…go with it don't worry about me…I am fine" I said shutting his door.

The next few days I worked and I pulled away from the car and put on someones shoulders I grunted in annoyance and was set on the picnic table and Jax looked at me smirking.

"will you do me the honor of going to the carnival with me?" he asked and I smiled a bit and nodded nervously. "good now go change and wash" he said I did as he asked giddily and put on a pair of shorts, short sleeve black tight top and my hair in a ponytail. My newest tattoo on my left hip with a rose it has the babys name under it along with my brothers name over it Trevor and Alice. I sighed and nodded walking downstairs with my ratty converse. With the boys and gemma we went on the child roller coaster and joked around.

"come on ferris wheel time" Jax said we saw a clown and I cringed a bit 

"look at the big bad bikers…and their little lady…hey baby why don't you come with me!" he yelled I went wide eyed in shock and jax didn't look happy. They ran over and dunked him making me laugh hysterically.

"hey clowny…I think these big bad bikers are a hell of a lot better then you…since they don't need to hide their faces to get some" I said laughing Jax chuckled and put me over his shoulder and carried me around. "come on Jax PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled laughing. He chuckled and we walked around with me on his shoulder I saw cotton candy and I tried to find a way for us to get there.

"what si your problem yo were fine a minute ago" jax said putting me down I grinned and went to get some cotton candy. Jax stopped me from paying and bought it for me. I ate some and smiled in thanks.

"….who are you kidding jax why are you doing all of this?" I asked and he sighed a bit.

"because…I-" he started but he was taken away by clay he kissed my cheek and walked off I smiled a bit and looked away. I saw Tristan being taken and I dropped the cotton candy and tried to help…instead being taken myself.

I woke up that night in a forest I saw Tristan and I cringed…I was naked almost and I cringed and pulled my pants, and top back on even though it was ratty. I helped Tristan and held her as she cried hysterically. I helped her get back by juicing up a car and drove us to her house I stumbled to the steps and hugged her giving her my cell number.

"call me okay.." I whispered she nodded and hugged me crying I rang the doorbell and went back to the boys I stumbled in and looked worse for wear.

"…Amber?" jax asked I shook my head and he ran over and saw my pants button ripped off…my top tattered and he looked pissed off. "who did this?" he asked I cringed and looked down scared

"I don't know jax…" I whispered scared out of my mind he pulled me close and held me as I cried. He talked to Elliot who looked at me and nodded his head and whispered thank you to me. I nodded and went upstairs with his help he stayed and helped me undress and put me into the tub I couldn't help but cringe as I was put into the bath Jax was in his underwear in the tub and I cried more and more.

-next couple days-

Gemma gave me a day after pill and I took it greedily I was in the club and sighed working on a car. I heard someone and I got up and saw the police there. I snarled and gemma snorted at them Jax stood by me as I was in my jeans and a loose top my hair in a ponytail.

I worked on the cars for a while and then I saw Tristan her parents allowed it I just sat there and listened to her and put my two cents in. The police came in well hale anyway I snarled at him and tugged him out of the room and looked at him.

"what are you doing amber?" he asked I glared at him angrily

"I was raped same as her I had no fucking memory…at all okay…except being drugged o fuck you leave!" I said angrily "until her mother says fucking otherwise leave her alone or I will tell her mother you were harassing her!" I said growling he left scared and Tristan looked relieved and she told who raped us and I nodded at her shocked. The memorys came roaring back and I hugged her.

I went and saw Jax and I took his hand and led him to the bike. "it was the fat clown" I whispered "Tristan told me..she knew everything but was scared to talk.." I whispered "I blocked it so far back that until she said it I forgot…" I whispered he nodded and hugged me.

We got on the bike and got the others we roared past them and I sighed a bit at the carnival I walked with them and I glared at the guys and ran forward and tackled one down angrily I started punching and kicking and I felt os much better. I saw them drag the guy away and I smirked a bit and touched jax.

We made it to the forest and jax held me and he took the knife cutting his tongue out. I stood there with him and I watched Elliot do it he looked at me and jax and I said blankly. "do it Elliot she was underage and her life is ruined do it!" He couldn't though and clay did for me.

"that is for the sons of anarchys daughter.." He said I touched his shoulder in thanks and jax turned me away and I laughed a bit and felt the breeze hit my face I walked and started to laugh more Jax let me run down the road until I couldn't anymore. I laughed hysterically crying at the same time…I felt free and more alive than I have in a long time. I heard a motorcycle and laughed taking a cig out and taking a drag shaking my head at Jax and Chibs.

I grinned and laughed a bit I hugged both chibs and jax and I looked at jax closely and grinned at him and leaped at him and wrapped my legs around his waist he stumbled and caught me. I laughed and kissed him softly on both cheeks grinning.

"I am free..and no more rapist….everything is going a lot better then before!" I said grinning I got onto the bike and sat at Teller-Marrow for a while now in the next couple days. I am working on a motorcycle and smirked a bit. JAx kissed my cheek before he left I saw tara I took my motorcycle helmet and got on and I wiggled my fingers at Tara and she glared I drove off smirking with Jax. I sighed a bit and gemma called me I couldn't help but sigh a bit and answer at a stop light.

"be careful of tara she is going to try and use the bay to get at jax" I nodded and grunted in response "he is beside you isn't he" I smirked and mmhmmed and winked at jax who smiled and I hung up after she said bye and I popped a wheely as we drove I have my hand gun in my pocket just in case.


	4. Chapter 4

We drove and saw mayans I glared and put my visor down and looked at jax who looked nervous I pulled up front of them both and belle went in back. I shot at them and got one in the arm and they went off.

We stopped at a gas station and I smoked against the bike helmet off jax stole my cig and I snorted at him and he trapped me against the bike and he kissed me softly and surely. I grinned and went inside and got us a snack and came out I saw the girl with a split lip and a guy on my bike…she took a picture and he was on another…jax more like. I glared and took the girl away and gave her money.

"get away from him you don't need his shit.." I said and she nodded in thanks and Jax took the other picture and took his helmet and smacked him in the head. I smiled at him and kneed him in the face and stomped on his dick he groaned in pain and kneeled beside him. "you don't hit girls…we tend to hurt you worse then you did us…now how about never sitting on another persons bike…again…and get your life back together…" I said and jax wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. Bobby and Susie got together and jax smiled at me but looked at her I snorted and took his face in my hands kissed him dizzy mostly following instincts.

"jealous?" He asked I smirked a bit.

"well how would you feel if you knew another guy was looking at me as you were looking at her?" I asked and he cringed a bit.

"not too happy I bet.." I nodded at his statement and kissed him again. 

"lets go Susie Q…" I said and she grinned and I laughed a bit belle came out annoyed.

"I miss all the fun…who is the new old lady?" she asked and I grinned a bit as she stepped on the guys hand.

"belle Susie…Susie this is belle martin…I am Amber Dwyer…" I said smirking

"yep our old ladys…Amber mine especially" jax said grinning I socked his shoulder and we took off to his uncles…one look from his uncle and I smiled.

We went in and the Uncle looked at me and smirked a bit. "I hear about you Lily" he said I laughed a bit at him. "best girl with a wrench at Teller-Marrows..and of course miss belle here…chibs old lady…Jax tell me you caught this lynx" His uncle said and jax took my hand and pulled me close.

"Finally..i did atleast stubborn thing she is" he said I laughed a bit.

"of course mister teller here didn't tell you that miss tara was do eyed at him and he couldn't help but glance her way" I said snorting JAx went wide eyed at me and whispered.

"you saw me at the hospital didn't you" he whispered I snorted at him nd kissed him.

"Duh…" I whispered and jerry took care of Susie and taught her around belle and I got jax and his uncle new beers. I set them down and I saw Jax with another girl…I fumed and so did belle I shook my head and walked out she followed angrily and we drove home. It was freaking Susie….UGH! I drove hard and popped a wheely the Sons all looked at us and I drove harder home.

I went into my dorm and saw no messages form jax but tons from chibs…bobby…and gemma…along with clay. I ignored them and saw the boys juice and tig there they saw me angry and smiled at me. I went inside pulled out a jean skirt..then a purple bra, then a mesh top and I smirked doing my makeup and dark red lipstick and shit. I smirked and helped Jerry with the bikes and I stood with her and put my arm around her shoulders and I pulled my gun from my back and put it back and I walked out with these boots are made fomr walking going in my head the mayans saw me and whistled I grinned and belle came out as well her black hair shining in the wind her shorts ratty like my skirt with some boots on as well. She has a black bra , and white mesh top with some heavy makeup as well. We walked over to their bike and I pretended to smooch and saw jerry nod to my wink.

I carefully disengaged a couple brakes as did belle and we winked a bit and walked off. I went inside and glared at jax who looked worried he walked over after the shoot out and I smacked him in the face walking off. He grabbed my arm and whirled me around looking at me closely.

"what happened why did you run off?" he asked I snorted

"tara, wendy, Susie...i mean seriously jax where the fuck do I fit in?"I asked angrily clay didn't look happy at the name of tara, the others were with all of them.

"listen we never did say anything about us hooking up…we never discussed it" he said shrugging I grabbed his shirt front and pulled him down I glared into his eyes.

"listen here jax…if I am in this…I am in this fully and completely you make me your old lady I am not going anywhere you got it?" I asked smirking he looked shocked and sighed a bit. "and if you ever and I mean EVER cheat on me with tara….wendy…Susie…I will chop your nuts off no matter if I want kids" I whispered in his ear he shook a bit in shock and I nipped his neck and walked off yelling behind me "think about it"

I went outside smoking and I felt arms wrap themselves around my waist I jumped and whipped around and saw jax I relaxed and he twirled me into the wall. "im in…for the full thing and you have to be the one to push me away" He said looking down at me I couldn't help but smile and kiss him…I knew it was going to be hell but whatever.

I was in the van a couple days later to pick up this guy named chuck. I sat in the back gun in my back and jax kissing my cheek every once in a while. Jerry is with us…along with belle I grinned at them jerry is with half sack in the van and of course belle on her bike.

I sat in there and shook hands with the guy and nodded that is until he started to jack off…I gaped and so did jerry at his openness…jax didn't look too happy with how he looked at me and jerry my bike is in here so they pulled over and jax kissed my cheek and I got on the bike and jerry behind me. Halfsack nodded and we drove off.

Later we were at the school and I lent jerry a red top and a bit longer skirt and I slipped on my shorts, short sleeve light grey top and my boots. We went to the school function and I was on the bike with Jax. I got off and the blonde girl looked at me and jax enviously.

I smirked and winked and we waited for Opie I gave the kids hugs and kissed donna on the cheek and hugged opie. I saw kyle and jax and I glared at his woman she smirked and kyle didn't look happy walking away. I smirked and kissed jax and went to help gemma and Luanne.

"well then…what happened with you two?" gemma asked and I told her about the trip…and what I said later on. She laughed and hugged me along with Luanne.

"well dear you finally learned how to become a woman" she said I burst into laughter I saw opie and I excused myself and went into the gym. I saw them fighting and I broke it up and got hit in the face I fell down and glared at kyle and kicked him in the ribs. I went into the bathroom and wiped the blood from my eyebrow.

"what happened?" Jax asked I snorted and cringed a bit at the bruise.

"well they got carried away.." I said smiling I kissed jax and walked back to gemma taking care of chili I got another kiss from him. I saw him walk off and I smiled at the people and I couldn't help but grin with a very soft look in my eyes. I went to the stage and stood on it not knowing the boys were coming or not.

"hey lily.." she whispered I kneeled down at her level and she took my hand and whispered I gaped a bit and sighed shaking my head.

"alright I will go…belle will take my spot" I whispered she nodded. I went back home and smiled at jax on the roof and climbed up to it. I stood beside him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"hey.." he said I smiled at him and kissed his cheek

"finish the cig and I will meet you in our room" I said he nodded and I saw an acoustic guitar and stroked it changing into a new pair of black lace panties. I put on jax white muscle shirt and my hair in a messy ponytail. I strummed it and thought things couldn't get worse.

-next couple days-

I was in a pair of red panties lace and my hair sopping wet form the shower in a black muscle shirt I was thrown to the ground and I was pissed off royally. "well jax what the fuck happened?" I asked and he snickered and growled when one federal agent looked at me and I growled angrily jax looked pissed as he picked me up and slammed me into the wall. I kneed him in the groin and he smacked me in the face.

"HEY!" hale said I looked at him and hawked a logy and spit it into his face.

"I will file a report against you cone…" I said angrily. He threw me away and I stumbled into the wall and hale dragged him off and I was fuming jax was let go and he ran to me and I was uncuffed Jax ran off and I went into the dorm and gaped everything…everything trashed…I picked everything up I could and looked outside I gaped and moved away from the window and changed as fast as I could and brushed out my knotted hair.

"LILY!" bobby yelled I cringed and pulled on my low rider jeans and my boots and ran downstairs in my tight black tanktop hair in a ponytail.

"mom…dad….what a surprise.." I whispered they were holding a girl who was freaking out she is four.

"here take her…." She said throwing her at me I picked her up and held her.

"why?.." I asked confused they laughed and shook their heads.

"maids kid…she died so here you go..with your shitty life.." my dad said smirking I glared at him and handed her over to bobby.

"take her upstairs please.." I said sadly he nodded and I looked at my parents angrily.

"what?" my mom asked I grabbed her arm and my dads and dragged them to the Mercedes and I shoved them both and got into their faces.

"listen here okay…I am very happy here I love jax I actually have a nice man in my life…I don't know what happened to that girls mom but come here again and I promise I will make you so scared you wont be able to sleep or leave the house for a long time!" I hissed I glared at them and they rushed into their limo and left.

I went to clays and saw the mess and the pictures…I snarled and ripped them off the wall and went home and when came limping in I threw them at him and I growled and shoved him and hit him and I couldn't see straight. He held me close as he looked at the photos and I punched him hard a few times but he only held me stumbling around a bit.

I pulled back and looked him in the eyes I couldn't lose him I loved him…and abel…I pulled him down and kissed him he was quite surprised when I threw off his cut and jacket and kissed him for all I was worth…all I can say is I don't usually kiss and tell but our clothes went everywhere.


	5. important mssage from me!

**Message from the author…me! **

**LillersEvans: **Oh my god 1,095 HITS! Mostly for this one…I am incredibly happy thank you so much! I have another Account newsgoil09 and let me say that's where most of my spot conlon stories are. I will continue this one over break and get it put up ASAP. So please keep reading and also send me private messages on here I do appreciate them. Lily will be back and will continue her love story with jax of course. I hope you keep reading everyone!

LillersEvans!

HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	6. Chapter 5

The next day I woke up in jax arms and smiled at him and nuzzled him close and he chuckled…wait this wasn't jax…I sat up and saw the man…it was cone…shit shit shit! "what the hell kohn!" I yelled and he smiled at me and brushed my cheek. I smacked his hand away and put on a robe over my body and moved away from him.

"come on sweetheart.." he whispered licking his lips I glared at him angrily. "you will have a biker…but not me.." he said smirking I glared and looked for my gun and he had it I gulped and fell over I put my hands behind me with my phone and put jax on mute as I called him.

-jax pov-

I got a call and smiled seeing she was finally up "hey there darlin'…" I said and she screamed and I tried to get her attention.

"LET ME GO Kohn!" she yelled and I jumped up and left the meeting and clay followed along with ope and chibs.

Belle followed too and we drove fast ignoring hale and when I kicked the door in I saw him on top of her and I jerked him away and punched him belle put a robe on her and she got the gun and jax moved away as she shot him executioners style. She didn't even flinch at the sound and the blood.

"you fucking bastard! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" she yelled I grabbed her and held onto her as she screamed. Tara walked into the house and Amber looked pissed.

-Ambers POV-

"you fucking brought him here…you knew he was here for you…but no you let him here and didn't tell us or anyone and you allowed him to stay!" I yelled and she looked shocked "you were os fucking focused on jax and trying to take him you didn't realize the damage you bitch!" I kicked her in the face and jumped at her punching her in the face.

I smirked in satisfaction and jax held me close and kissed me deeply and looked me for injury and looked at the dead body. Tara was trying to get at me crying at her broken nose and bruised eye i couldn't help but grin happily at the thought and satisfaction of seeing it.

"thank god…you were so brave darlin' lets clean this shit up boys and get rid of this shit" he said pointing to Kohn. I gulped and jax held me close as I took ragged breaths and closed my eyes somehow between his heartbeat and smell I fell into a deep sleep.

(sorry so short but I am trying!)


End file.
